The present invention relates to a magnetic sensor for detecting leakage magnetic fields from recording media, etc. by utilizing the magnetoresistive effect (MR effect), and, in particular, to a magnetic sensor which diminishes Barkhausen noise to make it possible to perform magnetic detection with high accuracy.